Primarily, the bone plate is intended to fix forefoot osteotomies, in particular hallux valgus osteotomies. Such osteotomies, or their fixations, should obey the following criteria:    they should be angularly fixed,    they should match the corresponding size of the correction,    they should be minimally invasive.
An implant in the form of a clamp is known from the patent documents WO 00/06036 and AT 000937U2 and is used intramedullarily. Said clamp offers the advantage of minimal invasiveness for intramedullary fixation; however, the implant per se is not angularly fixed. The correction depends on the various crimps by which the clamp is presented. Accordingly, the clamp is minimally invasive but cannot fix small corrections.
The FRIGG publication WO 01/54601 discloses a bone plate with combined holes, i.e., two mutually penetrating plate boreholes. This combined hole incurs the drawback that only one of the two plate boreholes includes a partial, internal thread, and that, consequently, an angularly fixed, rigid anchoring of a bone screw is possible only in that single plate borehole.
The objective of the present invention is palliation. The invention's goal is to create a bone plate which is applicable both intramedullarily and extramedullarily and which allows angular and minimally invasive fixation of both small and large corrections.